revengeabcfandomcom-20200216-history
Scandal
Scandal is the 16th episode of Season 1 and the 16th episode overall. Summary The murder scandal at the Fire & Ice party rocks the Hamptons, and someone has to take the fall. The devastating turn of events call for desperate measures, as the Graysons form a united front, Emily grows more anxious, Ashley steps up for the family, and Jack is not the only one wondering where Amanda has gone. Recap Police comb the beach area that’s become a crime scene thanks to Tyler’s murder. Many are questioned, but only one appears to be a prime suspect. Daniel tells the police he doesn’t remember anything about what happened with Tyler. That’s not exactly true. Daniel is clear about how Tyler showed him the picture of Emily’s targets—a photo that was found under the floorboards of her home. After Daniel is released from police custody, he searches beneath the floorboards at Emily’s house. He finds various fishing and sailor items in the spot where the Infinity Box used to reside. A short time later, the police arrive with a warrant for Daniel’s arrest. He’s taken away in cuffs as Emily watches helplessly. Benjamin Brooks (guest star Courtney B. Vance) is the no-nonsense attorney hired to defend Daniel, who finally reveals the details of the beach scene. There was a struggle. Daniel managed to wrestle the gun away before shooting Tyler. He only fired once, but the victim was shot a total of three times—with two bullet wounds in the back. Brooks says that the hematoma on the back of Daniel’s head suggests that a third person may have knocked him out to set him up. Amanda Clarke’s name pops up as a possibility. Emily went back to the house when everyone else was down at the police station with Daniel. Victoria seems to be satisfied with her answer that she stopped to get a change of clothes for her son. She does, however, question Emily’s loyalty when she spills the details of how the Grayson influence got Daniel off after his DUI. This move convinces Victoria to promise full disclosure from here on out. She also tells Brooks that Amanda dated Jack. Jack tells Declan that engine trouble prevented him from sailing away to Haiti, but his little brother isn’t really buying the story. He pops by Emily’s place to pick up Sammy and ask about Amanda. Obviously he hasn’t heard from her since that night on the beach. Nolan’s surveillance footage lets Emily know that Amanda showed up at his boat. The engine trouble story was a lie. Jack finds the receipt for a $5 million wire transfer in Amanda’s jacket pocket. He seeks answers from Nolan, who suggests he ditch the receipt and forget about Amanda. That’s not going to happen. Nolan lets Emily know that Jack found the wire transfer receipt. She knows Jack is now in this thing even deeper than he was before. When Emily learns that the security cameras at Grayson Manor were altered, she realizes that Nolan has been on Satoshi Takeda’s payroll. He was only working for the guy in order to protect her. Speaking of protecting people, Declan vows to do so for his brother once he finds Jack’s blood-soaked hoodie. Jack may need all the help he can get after Benjamin Brooks starts asking him questions at the Stowaway. Someone from the party snapped pictures of Daniel at the crime scene. It’s all over the Internet. Conrad and Victoria want the family to appear as a united front to help Daniel’s case. They even seem to be getting along better. Charlotte is still staying with Declan, who doesn’t quite know how to handle his girlfriend’s pill-popping. Charlotte wants answers about David Clarke from her mom. Flashbacks show us that Victoria was unwilling to go back to a life that she once lived—not even for love. Ashley has become the spokesperson for the Graysons with the media. She’s flourishing in this role. Benjamin Brooks believes she could parlay Daniel’s trial into a whole new career. Of course, he’s pretty sure Ashley is already well aware of this. Nolan is, too. He lets Ash know that he knows she’s the one who leaked the crime scene photos of Daniel to the press. What he intends to do with this information is to be determined. The judge assigned to Daniel’s case assures everyone that money and power will have no influence in her court. That’s why she denies bail. Daniel Grayson is to be remanded to the maximum security correctional facility on Rikers Island until his trial. Everyone is stunned. This includes Emily, who we learn had a run in with Takada just 48 hours earlier. Flashbacks show Emily furiously lashing out at Takeda at her beach house. Her mentor shows her the picture Tyler was going to use to expose her. Another flashback shows the struggle Daniel had with Tyler before he shot him. Takeda used a rock to knock Daniel unconscious. Tyler was still alive, so he shot him twice in the back. Takeda says that Amanda and Jack showed up shortly after all this went down before he exits the house. The Infinity Box rests on a nearby table. Emily trashes it. She’s more out of control than we’ve ever seen her. This doesn’t last long. A look of steely determination takes over Emily’s face. Her voiceover lets us know that she’s ready to do battle once again. Emily says, “When you stare ahead and darkness is all you see, only reason and determination can pull you back from the abyss. Cast Main Cast *Madeleine Stowe as Victoria Grayson *Emily VanCamp as Emily Thorne *Gabriel Mann as Nolan Ross *Henry Czerny as Conrad Grayson *Ashley Madekwe as Ashley Davenport *Nick Wechsler as Jack Porter *Joshua Bowman as Daniel Grayson *Connor Paolo as Declan Porter *Christa B. Allen as Charlotte Grayson Guest Cast *James Tupper as David Clarke *Courtney B. Vance as Benjamin Brooks *Ashton Holmes as Tyler Barrol *Veronica Cartwright as Judge Elizabeth Blackwell Special Guest Cast *Hiroyuki Sanada as Satoshi Takeda Uncredited *Margarita Levieva as Amanda Clarke (archive footage) Co-Starring Cast *Cassius Willis as Detective Robert Gunther *Elena Fabri as Reporter *Mel Fair as Newscaster Quotes Soundtrack Gallery Videos Revenge 1x16 Promo "Scandal" HD|Promo Revenge 1x16 Sneak Peek 1 "Scandal"|Sneak Peek Pictures Kiss.jpg Vic.jpg Scared.jpg Scared Dan.jpg Gift.jpg Revenge 1x16.jpg Revenge 1x16_5.jpg Trivia *Daniel is charged with first degree murder in this episode however, under New York law only the murder of law enforcement officers is "first degree". All other premeditated murders are second degree (Tyler Barrol was not a law enforcement officer).